Godzilla (Heisei)
|-|Godzillasaurus= |-|Heisei I= |-|Heisei II= |-|Burning/Meltdown form= Summary Godzilla is the main protagonist or the Heisei series of Godzilla films, from 1984 to 1995. Due to the time travelling events in Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, there are two versions of Godzilla in this continuity. The first one appeared in 1984, some 30 years after the original Godzilla had decimated Tokyo. Godzilla fought against the Japanese Self Defense Forces and their new fighter aircraft, the Super X, which was possessed an arsenal of machine guns, lasers and missiles fitted with cadmium warheads. Godzilla defeated the Super X but was later himself temporarily defeated after being lured into Mt. Mihara, an active volcano which collapsed on top of him, trapping Godzilla for five years. While within Mt. Mihara, Godzilla remained active, swimming inside the Earth's mantle. After a later, man-made eruption released him, Godzilla was once again free to traverse the surface. Godzilla later fought the genetic experiment of Dr. Shiragami, known as Biollante, which contained his own cells. Godzilla fought Biollante on two occasions and won both battles, despite being weakened in the latter one by the JSDF's use of the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria, which sapped him of strength. Godzilla later returned to the ocean where he remained in his weakened state for two years. In 1991, a group time-travelling from the future, known as the Futurians, came to Japan to gather Japan's top scientific minds of the present day to cooperate in an operation involving going back in time to World War II, where Godzilla lived on a small Pacific Island as a Godzillasaurus. The plan was to kill him before Godzilla could be created, however Godzilla's birth could not be prevented. Godzilla came to be just as he had before, and now the Futurian's true colors came to light. They planned to do away with Godzilla so as to weaken Japan, which in their time had become a global superpower. Their own creations brought with them, genetically engineered creatures called Dorats, mutated in the same explosion which gave rise to Godzilla. The monster was known as King Ghidorah, and he would be the Futurian's weapon against Japan. Back in the present, Godzilla attacked an American nuclear sub and absorbed its energy, growing even stronger and larger than before. Now at a staggering 100 meters tall, Godzilla was a force to be reckoned with like never before. He fought King Ghidorah and, while initially losing, managed to defeat the monster when the Futurian's control over it was compromised. Godzilla later fought against the re-animated King Ghidorah, known as Mecha-King Ghidorah, and defeated it before both plummeted into the ocean. In subsequent years, Godzilla would battle many other monsters before 1995, when his home, Birth Island, exploded. Uranium deposits inside the island reacted to Godzilla's own radiation, causing his nuclear heart to go into meltdown. Godzilla's final foe was Destoroyah, a creature born from the Oxygen Destroyer which killed the original Godzilla decades earlier. While Godzilla did die, his meltdown was contained, sparing the world of destruction. His adopted offspring, Godzilla Junior, absorbed Godzilla's remaining energy, which transformed him into a new Godzilla. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, possibly 8-C | Low 7-C | High 7-A | 6-C regularly, 5-C when melting down Name: Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, but likely several million years old at least. Height: 12 m (39.36 ft) | 80 m (262.4 ft) | 100 m (328 ft) | Same Weight: 60 metric tons | 50,000 metric tons | 60,000 metric tons | Same Classification: Kaiju, irradiated dinosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Nuclear Energy Projection and Absorption, Amphibiousness, Teeth, Claws, Dorsal plates, Immortality (Types 1 and 3) | Same, but to a greater degree with new variations on old abilities as well as a new Resistance to Telepathy | Same, but even more powerful than before. His regeneration in this state increases from Low-Mid to Mid, though it still can't overcome his own meltdown. Attack Potency: At least Room level, possibly Building level (crushed a series of large trees while pursuing US soldiers) | Small Town level (his Atomic Ray can cause destruction on this scale) | Small Island level (Godzilla's undersea battle with Battra caused a massive earthquake) | Island level (is far stronger than his base form). Moon level with meltdown (his death would have vaporized Earth's atmosphere and melted a hole down to the planet's core) Speed: Superhuman | Subsonic movement with Supersonic reactions | Same | Same Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class TJ | Class EJ | Class EJ Durability: At least Room level, possibly Building level (took several hits from WWII-era weaponry before succumbing to wounds) | Town level (tanked a small-scale volcanic eruption and survived in Earth's mantle for 5 years) | At least Small Island level (survived the explosion of Birth Island), likely Island level (his undersea battle against Battra generated approximately 84.31 gigatons, which he survived) | At least Island level (fought Destoroyah) Stamina: High | Very High | Very High | Very High Range: Dinosaur melee range | Several hundred meters with Atomic Ray | Same. About 50 meters with Nuclear Pulse. | Same. Planetary via meltdown. Intelligence: Animalistic | Average for a kaiju | Same | Same Weaknesses: Is just a dinosaur, and can be killed like any other animal. | Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria can drain him of energy quickly. | If his second brain is destroyed he will become paralyzed and eventually die. | Will eventually melt and die once his core temperature reaches 1200 C. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' Godzilla's signature attack. Releases a deadly stream of radioactive energy at the target. *'Nuclear Pulse:' Godzilla prepares an Atomic Ray, but instead of firing it, he reabsorbs it and releases it as a short-ranged pulse of energy, which can weaken or disorientate a target. *'Spiral Fire Ray:' After being given Fire Rodan's lifeforce, his Atomic Ray gained a power-up. This ray is red in color and much stronger than his normal beam. *'Meltdown Spiral Ray:' Used in Godzilla's meltdown form. His basic Atomic Ray becomes an even more potent version of his Spiral Fire Ray. Key: Godzillasaurus | Heisei I | Heisei II | Burning Godzilla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resistance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Absorption Users Category:Radiation Users